Estaré esperándote
by Mayumi Minamino
Summary: Amar es un hecho, pero... qué pensarías de la persona que amas en los últimos momentos de tu vida... lo seguirías amando hasta más allá? O dejarías que continúe con su vida... YAOI


Hola! Vengo otra vez con un angst, que me costó terminarlo u.u me dio hace unas semanas... como bloqueo de escritora, o bloqueo autoral xD! Ahí si, el fic me quedó algo triste ¿Algo?, creo que bastante, pero la parte que más me gusta es el final... me gusta como me ha quedado xD, espero que a ustedes también les guste nn, y para saberlo, les agradecería mucho que me dejaran review, sólo es un click, con el botoncito morado de abajo nn

**Disclaimer** – Ni Yu Yu Hakusho ni los personajes me pertenecen... y jamás lo hará buaaa!, pero los tomo por un momento para escribir este fanfiction.

**Summary – **Amar es un hecho, pero... qué pensarías de la persona que amas en los últimos momentos de tu vida... lo seguirías amando hasta más allá? O dejarías que continúe con su vida...

**Advertencia - Las personas que a continuación lean, el fic, lo hacen bajo su propia responsabilidad, ya que el género de este fic es yaoi, si no saben lo que es, es relaciones entre hombres, osea, ya saben y mejor así quedan avisados, así que si eres homofóbico ¬¬ mejor vete, así nos evitamos discusiones, y si no lo eres bienvenido !  **

FLASHBACK

_-Necesito ir sólo, por favor Kurama... no lo hagas más difícil_

-_Pero Hiei, sabes que no podrás tú sólo-_ Dijo Kurama preocupado

_-No es verdad! Yo siempre he podido sólo, ni tú ni nadie pueden decirme qué hacer!_

_-... lo siento Hiei_- Dijo Kurama con la voz a punto de quebrarse

-_Kurama, en verdad...es que... no debí gritarte así, pero tú sabes que esta situación es muy complicada, estoy demasiado... nervioso_

_-Sí, no te preocupes, te entiendo, sólo estoy... preocupado por ti_ – Dijo Kurama volteando su rostro a un lado, con una ligera tristeza que se esforzaba en ocultar.

_-Yo..._

_-No tienes que explicar nada...-_Acto seguido Hiei no aguantó más y abrazó a Kurama con todo el sentimiento que sintió desde que lo conoció. El joven pelirrojo no estaba más que sorprendido, debido al gesto cariñoso de su "amigo", así que le devolvió el abrazo deseando que ese momento mágico y especial no acabe nunca, pero sabían que era imposible.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Eso fue por ser **_el prohibido!_**

Hiei había sido herido de gravedad por un ataque simultáneo que recibió de varios youkais, los cuales lo buscaban para vengarse, no sólo por sus fechorías como ladrón, sino también porque detestaban a muerte a los koorimes demonios de fuego, en pocas palabras, los prohibidos.

_-MIRA!_

_-EL ENANO!_

_-HIEI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_

Kurama vió cómo Hiei estaba echado en el suelo, desangrándose sin parar, profiriendo quejidos indescriptibles, ciertos demonios se acercaron para acabar con él, pero Kurama los asesinó en unos segundos, ya que no podría soportar ver... no, eso no podía pasar, lágrimas infinitas se formaron en sus ojos verde esmeralda, se reflejaba en su joven rostro la preocupación y desesperación de ver sufrir a la persona que más amó durante su larga vida, corrió desesperadamente y lo abrazó con fuerza, y amor.

**_-- HIEI'S POV --_**

Siento como Kurama se me acerca y me alza un poco, me siento bien, se siente bien estar entre sus brazos, estar en los brazos de la persona que... amo? Entreabro mis ojos y observo tu delicado rostro llenarse de caminos ligeramente trazados con tus lágrimas silenciosas, no... no me gusta verte sufrir, a mí me gusta cuando tu sonrisa adorna tu rostro, tan hermoso que me quedé embelesado desde que lo ví, no me gusta verte llorar, menos por mi culpa... trato de levantarme, pero tú y yo sabemos que es inútil, que nunca más me levantaré, que sólo me quedan escasos momentos de mi existencia, los cuales pasaré envuelto en el calor de tu cuerpo, cerca de ti, estos últimos momentos son tan... importantes para mí que cambiaría todo lo que viví por quedarme eternamente a tu lado, pero sé que no podrá ser, por eso trato de hablarte, pero no me dejas, qué dices?, que me transmitirás parte de tu poder, no... será inútil, imposible, sé lo que me pasará, moriré, pero no quiero morir, sin saber, si tú sientes lo mismo que yo...

-_K-Kurama... n-no lo hagas... e-es imposible... que _

-_No digas nada Hiei... shhh... te pondrás bien... lo prometo... ya verás que pronto estaremos juntos_- Dijiste con un leve sonrojo en tu rostro, pero no puedo hacerte esto, tú no puedes sacrificarte por mí...tengo que decirte algo... de suma importancia para mí...

-_K-Kitsune... quiero que sepas... que.... yo...-_tus ojos se ensanchan con una chispa de esperanza, pero esperas ansiosamente mis palabras, esperando no equivocarte... y estás en lo correcto - _yo... te... te a-amo... pero... no quiero q-que sufras por mí... _

_-Hiei.. yo... también te amo... _–Me dices con la voz entrecortada y tus lágrimas se deslizan por tus mejillas hasta caer en el suelo empapado de mi sangre, mientras te aferras a mí... como deseando que nunca me separe de tí... pero no te puedo dejar así... no puedes quedarte así el resto de tu vida... si estás así, no podré estar en paz conmigo mismo

_-Pero no quiero que te quedes tan triste para siempre... no sería justo... ni para ti... ni para mí... para ninguno de los dos... quiero que sigas... adelante... quiero que te vuelvas a enamorar... que reinicies tu vida... en el ningenkai... tu eres el joven perfecto... hn... no quiero dañar eso... no soy nadie para hacerlo... quiero que... te enamores... de alguien más... porque..._

_-No Hiei... cómo puedes pedirme eso... yo te amé durante mucho tiempo... y nunca dejaré de amarte... cómo quieres que ame a alguien más... si tú lo eres todo para mí... desde que te ví supe que serías alguien muy especial para mí... cómo quieres que me enamore de alguien más... después de todos los momentos... buenos y malos... agradables y difíciles... que vivimos juntos... no... todo eso no lo cambiaría por nada...- _al escuchar todo lo que me dices, me haces pensar que tu amor, es para siempre, es duradero... por primera vez me siento íntegro... de la felicidad de saber que no me olvidarás... que me amarás por siempre... me haces sentirme vanidoso... ja... las cosas que pienso... cuando estoy al borde de la muerte... de tan sólo imaginar que estarás... tú solo... aquí... me dan ganas de pedirle otra oportunidad... a la vida... al destino... el cual es el que maneja los hilos de sentimientos, enredando los caminos de los corazones perdidos... al entrelazar tu camino con el mío, no hubiera pedido nada más, yo te amo Kurama, fuiste el único en mi vida... y lo serás por siempre... pero... antes de partir... déjame observar y deleitarme con tu rostro, el cual estará siempre en mis recuerdos, eres la única persona que atravesó el muro de desconfianza que creé para protegerme... en el fondo siempre fui un niño asustado... odiado, pero amado por la única persona que vale la pena... que eres tú... tus lágrimas ocasionan que de mis ojos broten las mías propias que en el silencio se convierten en gemas negras... lloro por ti, lloro por mí, lloro de tristeza, de felicidad, de incertidumbre, son muchas emociones mezcladas... te miro a los ojos mientras lloro, igual que tú... tú no mereces sufrir, poco a poco te acercas a mí y me dices...

-_Nunca te olvidaré mi amor... te amo_ – Susurras en mi oído, y te pido con la mirada... tú entiendes y... al unir tus labios a los míos, con ese roce que tenemos... pruebo el sabor de lo soñado... de lo deseado... de lo que realmente nos pertenecerá para siempre, de nuestro amor, pero mis fuerzas se desvanecen, me estoy debilitando, cada vez veo más y más borroso, me miras... y veo claramente que si, si te hubiera dicho todo desde un principio... tal vez hubiera disfrutado más de tu compañía, tal vez no hubiera tenido tantas dudas en mi mente... tal vez... pero ya es demasiado tarde... sólo me interesa en este momento tú... no llores... me haces sentir mal...

-_N-no llores... por mí... Kurama... Ai shiteru_...- Es lo único que te puedo alcanzar a decir... empiezo a ver borroso... no, no te vayas... te siento pero casi no te veo... lo único que puedo sentir ahora es cómo entrelazas tu mano con la mía... me retuerzo de dolor, mis heridas me duelen demasiado... falta muy poco para partir... cierro mis ojos... esperando que esto no sea real, que estemos bien, los dos... pero no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo... la muerte viene con su negro manto a cubrirme, su aliento helado extrae mi alma poco a poco, me voy elevando... suavemente... como el susurrar del viento que sopla hasta llegar al fondo de mi ser... no alcanzo a ver nada... sólo un destello de luz... una luz blanca y brillante... me siento atraído por ella... me voy sin moverme... esa energía me arrastra... me reconforta... pero no... no podré cruzar este camino... tengo que esperar... a alguien... no puedo descansar cuando esa persona no descansará de mí, de mis recuerdos... de nuestros momentos vividos... de todo... tengo que esperarlo... sino no estaré en tranquilidad... aunque rehaga su vida... no puedo olvidarlo así como así... no me importa esperar diez, cien años o una eternidad... estaré en este medio entre el mundo y el otro mundo... sólo cruzaré si esa persona... la única en mi vida... llega a este lugar... no descansaré en paz hasta... reencontrarme con él... después de todo... nos volveremos a encontrar... en este lugar...

_Estaré esperándote Kurama..._


End file.
